


Johnlock: hugs and comfort.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [100]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “John.”John was nearly knocked over when he stepped inside Sherlock’s flat and closed the door. Sherlock’s long body wrapping around him and holding him tightly.  John froze for just a second, then relaxed as Sherlock pressed him even closer, mumbling words against John’s shoulder he couldn’t make sense off.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Prompts [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Johnlock: hugs and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came to live because of a artwork made by https://wildfrog0.tumblr.com/. They made a wonderful artwork where Sherlock and John are hugging and I just had to write a story for it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. (Ps. I think this fic is Teen/Up, but I'm not sure. So let me know if I need to change the rating.)

“John.” 

John was nearly knocked over when he stepped inside Sherlock’s flat and closed the door. Sherlock’s long body wrapping around him and holding him tightly. John froze for just a second, then relaxed as Sherlock pressed him even closer, mumbling words against John’s shoulder he couldn’t make sense off. 

**“You’re going to have to give me a little more to work with here.”** John whispered after a while, running his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. He could feel the tension in his friend’s body, radiating off him in waves. Sherlock mumbled something and John was sure it wasn’t even in English this time. 

“Why do you have your coat on inside? Aren’t you melting in that thing?” John asked, rubbing Sherlock’s back, still carding his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. After a moment, Sherlock lifted up his head and John’s heart sank when he realized he’d been crying. 

“Oh, Sherlock. What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“It’s not- not important.” Sherlock whispered, stepping out of John’s hold and looking down at the ground. 

“Hey, it’s important to me.” John said, lifting up Sherlock’s chin, giving him a stern look. Sherlock breathed out, pulling out a handkerchief and cleaning up his face. John brusheéd away a stray curl, letting his fingers linger on Sherlock’s cheek. Something between them had slowly been changing over the past few months and John was terrified he would do something, or say something that would ruin it all. Sherlock blinked, squinting his eyes to look at John and John pulled his hand away, rubbing his thigh. 

“People were just being rude. I- I should be able to handle it by now. It’s just been a long and frustrating day and then Sebastian and Andrew got to me and just-” Sherlock stopped, letting out a deep sigh and John’s blood started to boil. He hated Sebastian and Andrew with a passion and he was already moving towards the door when slender fingers caught his wrists and stopped him. 

“Stay, John.” Sherlock whispered, the tiny smile on his lips making john’s heart swell. He swallowed, flexing his fingers to try and get the tension out of them. 

“I’m going to kick their arses when I see them.” Joh mumbled, Sherlock’s smile growing wider as he nodded. John huffed, smiling himself and he walked further into the apartment, sitting down in his preferred seat. 

Sherlock followed, finally taking off his coat and kicking off his shoes. John’s heart warmed when he saw the socks with the bee pattern he’d gotten him for his birthday. Sherlock’s cheeks turned pink and John moved out of his seat to sit down next to Sherlock. Not even realizing he’d done it until Sherlock’s questioning eyes stared into his own. 

“I.” John started. Stopping to lick his lips, his heart skipping a beat when Sherlock’s eyes followed the movement and stayed on his lips. John breathed out, his fingers shaking when he reached for and took Sherlock’s hand. “I know we’ve not been friends for too long but-” 

“You’re my best friend, John.” Sherlock whispered, looking down at his knees when the words lingered between them. John touched Sherlock’s cheek, smiling when their eyes met. 

“You’re my best friend too.” John answered, his throat closing up when he saw the flash of surprise in Sherlock’s beautiful eyes. John just wanted to sit there and drown in all the different colors. He still hadn't been able to identify all the colors in Sherlock’s eyes but he would never give up trying. Sherlock cleared his throat and John snapped back to the present, his cheeks warming up because of Sherlock’s intense gaze. 

“Do you- Do you want to kiss me, John?” Sherlock asked, uncertainty and hope mixed together in his eyes. John’s fingers squeezed Sherlock’s, licking his lips again and Sherlock squeezed back, biting the inside of his lip. 

“Because, if you do, want to kiss me, than- than I don’t mind.” 

“You don’t?” Now it was John’s turn to be surprised. His heart leaped out of his chest, the palms of his hands already becoming sweaty. Sherlock stared at him, his eyes scanning John’s face and his expression changed so fast, John couldn’t decipher them. 

“John?” Sherlock asked and John blinked his eyes, realizing he hadn’t said anything else for a few minutes. He smiled, his fingers only lightly shaking when he reached out and stroked Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock’s eyes fell closed, his mouth slightly opening and John smiled before he leaned forward, pressing his mouth on Sherlock’s. 

Sherlock opened his eyes, surprise making it impossible to react, at least for a moment. When John’s fingers carded through Sherlock’s hair, Sherlock moaned, his free hand grabbing John’s bicep, needing the point of contact to not float away. 

John smiled, licking Sherlock’s lips and Sherlock moaned again, opening his mouth further and John took the invitation with eagerness. He could kiss Sherlock like this forever, capturing all the sweet sounds and noises Sherlock was making. 

John smirked when they pulled back, seeing the unfocused gleam in Sherlock’s eyes. His cheeks were a beautiful soft pink, his lips shining and a tad swollen and John touched Sherlock’s Cupid Bow with his thumb, letting out a huff when Sherlock’s mouth captured it, his tongue doing amazing things. 

John’s cock twitched inside his pants when Sherlock’s eyes found his, sucking on John’s finger a couple of seconds more before letting go, biting his lip. John reached out, carding through Sherlock’s hair, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s nose. 

“You okay?” John asked, taking Sherlock’s hand and holding it tightly. Sherlock nodded, the pink of his cheeks turning to red and John wanted to take a photo to capture it. Sherlock just looked so adorable and so hot and John’s cock throbbed again, his free hand sliding over Sherlock’s chest before resting it on Sherlock’s knee. 

“Are you okay, John?” Sherlock asked, squinting his eyes and John laughed when he saw the serious expression on Sherlock’s face. He loved being in Sherlock’s center of attention. He leaned forward, resting his head on Sherlock’s shoulder and Sherlock’s big hand cradled his head. 

“I’ve never been happier, Sherlock.” John whispered against Sherlock’s shoulder, lifting his head up and meeting Sherlock’s eyes. Sherlock looked at him, a smile starting to bloom as his eyes went over John’s face, probably seeing a million more things that John didn’t say. 

“I guess I should thank Sebastian and Andrew.” Sherlock said, pulling a face. John leaned back, opening his mouth but Sherlock continued. “ Had it not been for their horrible behavior, we wouldn’t have kissed.” 

“Urg, don’t ruin the moment, Sherlock.” John grumbled, shutting Sherlock up with a kiss. Sherlock giggled, laying down on the sofa and John laid on top of him, his hands wandering down Sherlock’s sides. Sherlock pushed his body up, his hands grabbing John’s arse and John moaned when his cock pressed against Sherlock’s stomach, feeling Sherlock’s own dick against his leg. 

“Oh.” 

“Oh?” John smiled, raising an eyebrow when Sherlock’s face turned deep red. He shook his head, placing a kiss on Sherlock's lips. “I’m just teasing you, Sherlock.” 

“I.” Sherlock stopped, biting his lip hard and John frowned when Sherlock let him go. John sat up, already missing the warmth of Sherlock’s body. Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the ground and John placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Sherlock. What’s wrong? Talk to me, please?” John asked, his heart racing inside him. Sherlock wrung his hands, fleetingly meeting John’s eyes. He breathed in, letting it out harshly before talking. 

“I’m a virgin, John. I. I’ve never done anything more than-” Sherlock stopped, waving a hand between them. “Don’t look so surprised, John. We are talking about me, after all.” Sherlock stated, standing up and pacing the floor before the sofa. John needed a little more time to pick his jaw off of the floor, following his friend with his eyes. Clearly Sherlock was nervous, his shoulders high, full of tension and John stood up, blocking Sherlock’s path. 

“Hey,”John said, placing his hands on Sherlock's biceps, squeezing hard until Sherlock’s eyes met his. “ You don’t have to be ashamed, Sweetheart.” 

Sherlock’s eyes went wide and John mentally kicked himself for letting the endearment slip out. It was too soon and John was about to apologize, to take it back when Sherlock’s face turned even more red, a smile breaking through on his lips. Sherlock leaned down, kissing John so fiercely it made John breathless. Sherlock giggled nervously when he pulled back, making John want to grab him and drag him to bed. 

“I. I don’t know a lot about any of this.” Sherlock whispered, taking John’s hand and staring at it. “I.” 

“We’ll figure it out together, Sherlock.” John whispered back, touching Sherlock’s cheek and smiling widely when their eyes met. Sherlock breathed out, his shoulders relaxing and John wrapped his arms around him, pressing himself close. 

“You mean so much to me, Sweetheart.” John said, his own face turning warm as the words lingered between them. Sherlock hummed, one hand cradling John’s head, the other wrapped around his waist. 

“You mean a lot to me, John. I-I-” Sherlock stopped, biting his lip and shaking his head. It was too soon. John looked up, slightly frowning, and then his eyes went wider, a smile breaking out that was so bright it almost blinded Sherlock. 

John opened his mouth, closed it again, and instead nodded, brushing his fingers through sherlock’s curls and bringing his head down, their mouths finding each other again in a tender kiss that told them exactly what words couldn’t express clearly. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on writingfanficsfan.tumblr. I post sneak peeks of the stories I'm currently writing there and you can always send me a message if you want.


End file.
